


Pills Like Candy

by DawnOfMan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drugs, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfMan/pseuds/DawnOfMan
Summary: Quick little alt universe where Zeds box is a metaphor for the voices in his head. The daddy killing didn't happen and Shen isn't the eye.





	Pills Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> First upload on here so I may be changing things or moving bits around but have fun reading! These guys are one of my fav pairings so will probably be turning up in other posts too! Probably not this docile though!

It had all become too much, the voices in his head and the blur from the alcohol. His mind stumbled between the last time he cleaned his blade and whether he needed to piss or not, the latter not concerning him too much right now. Zed was seated next to and slumped a little over the bar. He had his head propped up on his hand and was staring into the remnants of his eighth drink. The steady beat of the music was making his ears ring, but anything to drown out the niggling thoughts inside him. "Can I get you another?" a young mans voice asked. It was a blonde, between maybe twenty and twenty five with two triangles painted under his eyes... Looked like one of 'those' types. Zed snuffled and pushed the empty glass towards the male. Why pay when you can get a free drink? His prematurely white hair hung loosely over his face, covering the assortment of scars that really made a mess of him. He didn't even bother to swipe it to the side when the young lad cocked his head under his own. "Someone get you down?" he asked with a quizzical expression. His pure features were like a pop up book for children, in your face and easy to read. "Cause I've got something for that if you wanna try some" he laughed, "some good shit". Zeds red eyes flicked to him and almost would have shocked the boy if he hadn't have been on what he was offering. It wasn't his style to self medicate but after the day he had he needed a little pick me up. "Sure" he replied and held out his hand. Ezreal got out a little bag of pills and handed one over, "you get to sample for freeee" he smirked. Zed popped it in his mouth. At this point he didn't care what he was taking, just like a sweet. A few minutes later everything was intensely colourful. The way it shouldn't be but really really should. Ezreal had left to con someone else out of their money which left Zed grinning to himself for the first time in ages. Damn this shit was good. He stood up and almost fell, though strong arms propped him up and held him steady. "Zed?" he asked, voice sounding familiar but distant because of this wonderful drug. Zed swayed too and fro with the music that seemed to come in almost visible waves. "Zed, I'm taking you home".

~~~~~

No more music, but the feeling of the cotton bed sheets on his skin felt good. He sat up, woozy and dry mouthed. "How the fuck did I get here?" he murmured to himself after he probably passed out and had to be carried home, not that he even considered this. He wasn't expecting a reply either but one came anyway which confused him. "I brought you home" the clarifying voice said from somewhere. He rubbed his temples and grimaced, "and now I've gone completely mad". A wave of the drug came back over him and he swooned still colourfully impaired. Seems it still hadn't left his system. 

"Zed"

His red eyes met blue ones across the room. "You're lucky I still had the key to your apartment" Shen said, setting a glass of water next to him. "I've never seen you this bad, what happened?"  
Zed groaned, if it was anyone he didn't want it to be Shen. After the bad end to their relationship the only reason he would want to see him again was to push him under a bus. "What happened?" the brunette asked again. Zed took the glass and drank, spilling a little down himself but was somehow grateful for the liquid in his throat. "The box" he muttered, "I can hear it louder, its telling me to do things and I cant cope anymore". Shen knew about his ailment but had kept quiet most of the time. He had patience for Zed, that was one of his redeeming qualities. "Can I help?" he asked.  
"I want this to be over"  
"You cant hide in the shadows forever"  
Shen took Zeds cheeks in his hands, forced him to look at him. His face was also scarred, though not as much. The drugs made his eyes deep pools of blue abyss that glowed a little. It made him look like he used to see him. No he wasn't like that. That was a mistake, a long term, utterly invested, mistake. Zed was lonely and this position made his heart pang with grief. Shen looked away, the men both staring at the floor. Alcohol still buzzing around his head Zed grumbled, "stay here tonight". It was late anyway and unless Shen called a taxi to go ALL the way back to his place, he wouldn't have been able to get home till morning. Shen nodded and was about to find a wall to settle up against when Zeds fingers begrudgingly wandered onto his hand. "Zed?" Shen questioned, "you're drunk, you really shouldn't."  
"Lay with me"  
The brunette sighed and positioned himself down next to him on top of the covers. The awkwardness slowly disappeared as Zed curled up facing away. Shen wanted to curl up around him and hold him but he had to remain cold for his sake. To keep the balance he told himself. An hour or two went by and the clock showed 4am, still too early to leave. They had both fallen asleep but Shen had awoken to Zeds arm around his chest, face on his shoulder. It reminded him of what they used to be like. There was an empty feeling he didn't want to acknowledge after what happened and that had thrown his balance off since. It was a mistake saying no. Zed had, through all of his pain, asked him to elope and when he declined was thrown further than he could have caught him. He grew to hate him. Every little thing Shen did annoyed him to no end. Each day they drifted further apart and he hated himself for it but he stayed straight faced and broke it off entirely.  
He turned his head to the side and gently pushed his lips to Zeds forehead. A sleepy scowl etched on Zeds face as his red eyes looked up, still locked in a haze. It didn't seem to register that he was awake yet as his lips met Shens, dreamily slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Tequila, damn Zed had been on some strong stuff. He was surprised he hadn't drunk himself into an early grave that night. Especially with the drugs in his system too. He reciprocated. The warmth he was feeling filled that hole a little. "Zed" he whispered between kisses. The man realised what he was doing and flushed a deep scarlet. "I hate you" he growled. "You don't"  
"I wish you never existed"  
"You don't"  
"I wish you'd have said yes"  
"I will"  
Zed sat up and looked like a deer in headlights. Confusion, had blinded him. "Shen".  
Shen hadn't been thinking straight, perhaps contact high or that he had too many drinks of his own before leaving the club.  
Either way he blinked and the thought stayed at the forefront of his mind. "I will" he murmured, "marry you".


End file.
